The present application relates generally to the field of seating systems comprising one or more structures for supporting a vehicle occupant. More specifically, the present application relates to a seating system suitable for use within an emergency response-type vehicles (e.g., ambulance, fire-fighting vehicle, anti-terrorist vehicle, etc.).
Seating is provided within the body of an emergency response-type vehicle (e.g., ambulance, etc.) for one or more emergency workers or attendants (e.g., respondents, emergency medical technicians (EMTs), paramedics, firefighters, police officers, caregivers, etc.) who must administer aid or otherwise attend to patients being transported. During transit, patients are generally supported on a fixed cot or stretcher supported within the vehicle and the attendant often needs to access different parts of a patient's body. Conventional seating is relatively fixed within the vehicle thereby requiring the attendant to leave the seat to move around the vehicle in order to attend to the patient. Once out of the seat, the attendant may have difficulty maintaining his or her balance when the vehicle has to change speeds or turn quickly. However, if the attendant remains seated, the area accessible to the attendant is limited to the area proximate to the seat.
Accordingly, there is a need for a seating system having an attendant support structure that is moveable (e.g., repositionable, reconfigurable, adjustable, adaptable, etc.) within a vehicle to allow an attendant to access different areas of the vehicle while remaining seated and/or restrained in a seat.